Naruto: Shinobi's Mind
by The Psychic Mind
Summary: When the Fourth seealed the Kyuubi into Naruto, he gained a special power... Pairings to be announced
1. Prologue 1 : It Begins

Disclaimer: Masashi Kimomoto-sensei, not me, owns Naruto. Duh!

Epilogue 1: The Beginning

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure no Sato. The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

A village known for peace and tranquility.

RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!

Well, most of the time. Currently the village was under attack by the Kyuubi no Kitsune no Yokai (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox). The bloodthirsty, gigantic demon fox was rampaging through the center of the city, wantonly killing civilians and ninjas alike.

KATON: KARYUU ENDAN NO JUTSU! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Blast Technique)

A stray Uchiha jounin aimed this powerful Katon jutsu at the rampaging beast, joined by his chuunin squad, all aiming powerful techniques at the beast, in a desperate attempt to stop the demonic kitsune, and for one brief, shining moment they thought they had.

Well, at least until the beast emerged from the smoke unharmed and promptly ate them all. The Kyuubi laughed, a deep, malevolent voice." **PUNY HUMAN FOOLS, YOU THINK TO STOP ME WITH SUCH PITIFUL FLAMES. I WILL DEVOUR YOU ALL!" **the beast laughed and continued with its rampage across the ninja village, a force of nature, unstoppable as a hurricane or an earthquake.

Across the other side of the village the Sandaime Hokage, the acclaimed "Professor" of jutsu looked at the destruction of the village that his predecessors, the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages had worked so hard to protect, that he had worked so hard to protect until his retirement, that his successor, the Yondaime Hokage, the Seroi Senko no Konoha (Konoha's Yellow Flash) had protected in anger and sorrow. The Sandaime was standing beside a baby boy with yellow hair who was crying loudly. The boy had a series of incredibly complex sealing symbols on his stomach." Was this the only method, Fourth?" he pondered with a sorrowful face but he knew it was.

Author's Note: Readers, translate this, please. Have Fun. Ja ne! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

Flashback 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Are you insane, Fourth?_" _Sandaime asked his successor angrily. "Do you think I really think I want to do this Sarutobi-ojiji?" the Fourth Hokage replied as testily as his predecessor had. "If there was another way I would do it. Bu-But", the legendary Konoha shinobi struggled with these next words. "I have no choice, Sarutobi-ojiji. I have to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto", The Fourth gulped and said with a grin that the aged shinobi instantly knew to be false" at least there will be some fringe benefits to have the Kyuubi inside him. According to my research those who are Jinchuuriki (Power of Human Sacrifice) will have special powers due to having a demon in them. "_

"_Powers? What pow-" Yo, kiddo, Sarutobi-sensei, a voice said from the window. The Fourth grinned and said "Hey Gama-sensei ". The Legendary Frog Hermit, Jiraiya of the Densatsu no Sannin (The Legendary Three Leafs) leaped down from the window and said in a serious tone of voice, "How bad is it, Fourth, Sarutobi-sensei?" Jiraiya's old sensei replied in an equally serious tone of voice." It's bad, Jiraiya. One-third of the ANBU special forces have been wiped out and we have lost many chuunin and jounin to the beast. Have you found Tsunade?" The Frog Hermit sighed and replied, "Sorry, no luck. She's nowhere to be found. I've checked all the gambling establishments in a 80 –mile radius. Jeez, at least I'm predictable. If you can't find me I'm either spying on someone or in brothel or a hot spring, enjoying myself with a very hot whore"._

_He grinned lecherously and said, "So, what are you two fighting about?" The Fourth sighed and replied, true sorrow in his voice, "I- I'm going to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto here", pointing to the now quiet toddler sadly. Jiraiya looked at the boy and in particular the seals on his stomach with interest and sorrow at the same time. "I guess this is the only method, eh Fourth?" When he got no response he went over and looked the young Hokage in the eyes. "I know that this is tough but this is the only way. You can't seal it in yourself since the demon's chakra would destroy you and it would escape. You can't seal it in an inanimate object since it might escape. A baby with undeveloped chakra coils is the only way to seal the thing away forever and when the kid dies Kyuubi will die with him ". _

_The famed Yellow Flash looked up at his mentor with a tired look in his eyes. "I know", he whispered. "But how can I ask my own s-". He shuddered and repeated, "How can I just sacrifice his life like that, sensei? How?" Jiraiya sighed and answered his favourite student of all time truthfully. "You… can't. You have to do what is necessary and pray he will forgive you, in time." The Fourth looked at his sensei and replied, "For a pervert, you are pretty wise, Jiraiya-sensei." Said pervert grinned and looked at the Third. "I had a good teacher". The Third smiled, a true smile gracing his lips for the first time in it seemed, forever._

_Jiraiya laughed and said, "Enough mushy stuff before we turn into Gai". All three legendary shinobi shuddered at the thought. _

_Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Konoha in the dense forests on guard duty awaiting the approach of the Kyuubi into Konoha territory a young chuunin with a terrible bowl cut, the most horrible eyebrows and a horrible green jump suit sneezed loudly, frightening the other chuunin who promptly looked away as the young Maito Gai started his usual youth rant, which went on and on and on…_

_Back at the Hokage's Tower, in the realm of the sane, Jiraiya asked his old sensei, "Hey Sarutobi-sensei, what were you and the kid saying about powers?" The Third replied, "Your apprentice thinks that Naruto will gain special powers as a result of being a Jinchuuriki." Jiraiya nodded "Yeah, that sounds right. Sunagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Sand) has had the Ichibi no Tanuki no Yokai (One- Tailed Demon Badger) for many years. One of their high-ranking shinobis got the bright idea to seal it into ninjas to make Jinchuurikis. They have had two of them so far. Both possessed a special power due to the Ichibi's influence. So it's feasible for Naruto to get a special power as well when he gets older. ". The Third nodded to his student's knowledge. The Fourth nodded and prepared to leave when Jiraiya's hand stopped him. His teacher fixed him with a serious look. "Fourth, how are you going to seal the beast into Naruto?" The Yondaime Hokage looked down and said, "I'm going to use the Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Style)"._

_Both elder shinobi gasped, while both had suspected this, they had not wanted to hear it. Jiraiya gripped his apprentice's hand and shakily said, "That technique will kill you, Fourth!" The Hokage smiled a strange, terrible and yet hopeful smile, "Yes, it will. But I will die protecting Konoha, which is the best way for me to die." Jiraiya looked ready to protest more. The Fourth smiled that smile again and said, "Goodbye, sensei. Please, go help those at the front. They need you more than me." Jiraiya looked at his young apprentice, smiled sadly and said, "You got it, Yondaime Hokage-sama". With a bound onto his waiting frog summon and said, "Hey, kid, sorry about K-". The Fourth waved it off and said, "Really it's okay, sensei." The master frog summoner nodded and hopped off into the distance._

_Both his sensei and student looked at the disappearing figure. Somewhere off in the distance a loud roar was heard and the screams of the soon-to-be-dead wailed across the village. Both Hokages shuddered at the inhuman sound. The Fourth let out a stream of curses at the sound. "Damn it, it's here already! I haven't got much time left." He looked down at the young baby who had started screaming again at the sound of the fox. He picked up the baby boy and said to the aged Hokage, "Sarutobi-ojiji, please take over as Hokage again when I am gone, you are the only one, sensei isn't the Hokage –type and Tsunade…"he left the thought unfinished. And please let them see him as a hero. Please._

_The Third nodded, although he could see that would be…problematic. The Fourth, with Naruto in hand jumped out the window, doing the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. The frog boss, Gamabunta appeared beneath him. "Let's go, Boss", he said and the gigantic toad hopped off. The Third looked sadly at the disappearing figure and said, "Goodbye…"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

End Flashback 

The aged Hokage broke off from his musings as he heard another roar cross the village from the Kyuubi. As much as he wished he could fight out there he was needed in here with Naruto. The Fourth had already done the necessary rituals and returned the child to him so he could go to his final battle. The Third shuddered. "_Be careful, Fourth_", he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Death. The stink of it permeated the streets of Konoha, with bodies littered around the place. The feeling disgusted even the most battle-hardy shinobi.

The Kyuubi, however, being a demonic fox reveled in these feelings as he stomped across the village. "**HAHAHA! WHICH ONE OF YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN MEATSACKS WILL BE THE NEXT TO DIE**!

The platoon of Konoha chuunin and jounin quailed before the immense killing intent of the beast, but stood their ground and stated launching attacks at the beast. "Hold it a little while until the Yondaime arrives!" yelled a chuunin as he launched a jutsu at the demon.

The Kyuubi laughed." **IT MATTERS NOT WHOM YOU INSECTS SEND TO FIGHT IT WILL END IN THE SAME WAY**!" the demon massacred the platoon. All hope seemed lost until…

"Look, it's the Yondaime", one of the chuunin yelled. Indeed it was the blonde Hokage riding atop the frog boss, Gamabunta. Cheers erupted throughout what was left of the platoon.

The Kyuubi laughed again, the sound malevolent." **SO YOU ARE THE LEADER THESE FOOLS HAVE SO MUCH FAITH IN? I WILL ENJOY DEVOURING YOUR SOUL. YOU HUMANS NEED TO LEARN WHOM YOU ARE DEALING WITH**! **I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE NO YOKAI! I AM THE STRONGEST OF THE NINE BIJUU! YOU CANNOT WIN AGAINST ME**!"

The Fourth and Gamabunta stood tall against this force of evil. The Fourth looked at the beast and stated "Kyuubi no Kitsune no Yokai, leave my village now or face the consequences for your centuries of evil."

Again the demonic fox laughed. The Yellow Flash bristled at the sound of the fox's laugh. "_Man, this thing is arrogant_." thought the Fourth as he stared it down.

The great fox brought it's head up and sneered at the Fourth. "**HOW DO YOU PLAN ON DOING THAT, HUMAN?"**

TheFourth Hokage grinned, to the fox's consternation. The Hokage brought his hands together for the final handseals of his life. "Like this", as he completed the handseal sequence. Shiki Fujin! Behind the Fourth, the spectral form of the God of Death, Shinigami appeared. The deity drew in the fox who after seeing it tried to run, through the body of the Hokage. "**NOOOO!!!!"**, screamed the Kyuubi as it was drawn into the seal on the Fourth's chest. ""SEAL!", roared the Fourth.

As he felt Shinigami pulling out his life force, the Fourth smiled and thought, "_Naruto, I'm sorry for this burden I've placed on. Grow well, my-", _his thought went unfinished as darkness claimed him.

Back at the Hokage's Tower, the Third looked at Naruto as the seal on his stomach started to glow a deep red colour. The Third sighed, "_So it's done. Farewell, Fourth_ _Hokage."_ , his thoughts were interrupted by a procession at his door. At the head was Jiraiya and The Fourth's last student, Kakashi Hatake. Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the devastated boy. Genius he may be, but Kakashi was still a boy of 15 and since his family was dead, his team was all he had left, and with the death of the Fourth his team was dead. Jiraiya was carrying the body of the Fourth with him, following them was a procession of jounin and chuunin, all grieving. The Third looked at Naruto and thought to himself, "_Live well, for his sake, Naruto Uzumaki_…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes

First epilogue done. Please review and please, no flames

To anyone who can decipher my little puzzle will get an undetermined prize. Have at it.

To those who want to know, this is the Psychic Mind, buh-bye


	2. Prologue 2 : A Boy's Dreams

Hello again, this is the Psychic Mind here with my second chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review. Also, try and solve my little riddle.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kimomoto-sensei

Prologue 2: A Boy's Dreams

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hate.He could feel their stares on his back, their whispers at his ears, and the hate in their hearts.

Wherever he went there was still that hate, the anger.

What did he do? He didn't do anything, anything at all. Damn it!

He passed a small store and looked inside. A grin entered his four-year-old face. The stuff in here was so cool! He entered the store, looking around when…

BAM!! The young boy was hit with a stone, connecting solidly with his face.

The blonde Jinchuuriki turned around wildly looking for the source of the attack.

Again, damn it! Everywhere he went they attacked him. WHY!! WHY!!

A large man came out of the back of the shop, wielding a katana. Young Naruto's eyes drooped. Not another lynching! He just got beaten last week; he almost didn't survive that one.

The large man glared at Naruto angrily. Most four-year-old children wouldn't understand that look in his eyes but Naruto did. He had seen it all his life. Hate. This man hated him. Naruto could see it in his eyes, but there was more. Ever since that lynching last week, he had been feeling things. He couldn't explain it. But it was there.

His thoughts were sharply brought back to reality when the shop owner hit him. Hard. He flew into the wall and rolled down on the floor.

The burly man stood over him with a look of pure hatred on his face." You-you filthy dog! How dare you come into my shop after what you did to me"

Naruto weakly looked up at the man. He could almost _feel _the man's hate. But why? He didn't do anything to anybody! Why? WHY?

The shop owner approached the boy with a sick smile on his face. ""You're not going to get away with it." He started laughing in a way that boded extreme pain for little Naruto.

"I'm going to save Konoha from you. I'm going to be a hero just like the Fourth. "

"You don't deserve to exist" he spat out angrily.

You don't deserve to exist… His words resonated through Naruto. Was he right? Did he deserve to exist? 

"Prepare to die, demon. You will pay for killing my brother "

Confusion echoed through Naruto. He could feel that the man believed what he was saying. How… he did not know, but he knew that he believed what he was saying.

But how? He was only four years old, damnit! He didn't, couldn't kill anybody. But… did he kill somebody? Was that why everybody hated him?

The shop owner was coming in closer, scraping his katana on the floor, still with that sick expression on his face. He started laughing. "This is the end for you, demon"

Naruto looked around frantically for an escape route. His heart sank. He was boxed in. There was no way out. He was going to die here. Naruto laughed slightly. After all those lynchings… he was going to die here.

The shop owner raised his katana and swung it down towards Naruto's head rapidly… only to be blocked by another katana. Both Naruto and the shop owner looked up in surprise.

Parrying the man's katana was an ANBU operative with a mantis mask. He easily pushed the katana and the shop owner back with a simple push.

The shop owner looked around in alarm. Accompanying the ANBU was none other than the Hokage himself. How did they get inside… they were ninjas. Of course.

Naruto sighed in relief. He scrambled away from the now noticeably subdued shop owner. He could feel something different from the shop owner now. Something else he was familiar with. Fear.

Naruto looked at the Hokage. He could see why the guy was scared. Naruto knew the aged Hokage well, seeing as he was the only one who gave a damn whether he lived or died and this was the first Naruto had seen him so angry, and to be frank it was scary as hell.

The Hokage in question looked at the man angrily. He was literally shaking with anger.

He looked at the man with the utmost loathing. "You…" words failed the elderly Hokage. He turned to the ANBU who was holding the man. "Take this man to Ibiki", he commanded. "They can have a little chat"

The ANBU nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama". As the ANBU prepared to leave with him there was a commotion at the door and a young woman ran in hurriedly. She blanched at sight of the Hokage and the ANBU. "What-what happened here?", she said in fear and alarm.

The Hokage gestured around the shop. "This man has attacked a minor and we're arresting him", he said in disgust.

The woman's eyes widened. "What minor? Where-", her eyes settled on Naruto and the look on her face turned to disgust. "That –that _thing_", she screamed at the Third in anger.

"You're arresting him for that! You should give him a medal", she shouted.

Naruto's eyes drooped. He could feel her anger and fear. But it was mostly anger. And it was mostly directed at him. The Third saw his expression change and scowled. _Stupid people…_

The man nodded fervently along with his wife's statement. "What's wrong with you! We have to kill that thing before it kills us all"

The Third's expression became even colder, if that was possible. Killing intent rolled off him in waves. Both the man and wife shut up instantly. Even the ANBU seemed shaken up. Naruto shuddered. _Man, Hokage-Ojiji is really, really scary…_

The aged Hokage saw Naruto's expression and calmed down. The room returned to normal temperature and everyone, even the ANBU sighed in relief.

The young woman, on the other hand continued her tirade. "What kind of leader are you! We have to get rid of this thing before it kills us all!" she screamed. "It's a demon"

Naruto's mind reeled._ Demon?_ Was he a demon? Was that why everyone hated him? He shook his head quickly. _No, I'm not a demon. Not a demon…_

The Third once again saw the expression on young Naruto's face and scowled even harder.

The woman, unaware, continued. "After what this demon did to us-". The Third cut her off quickly. "Young lady, are you aware of the laws of Konoha?" he asked harshly.

The young woman's eyes widened and she nodded resentfully. "Yes, Hokage-_sama_", she spat out hatefully

The Hokage took Naruto's hand and said lightly "Come on, Naruto"

------------------------------------

Later in the day…

------------------------------------

"Come along, Naruto, it's just this way". People blinked as the Third Hokage led Naruto along with his hands over his eyes.

"Can I take it off now, Oji-san?" the aged Hokage chuckled at the excited tone of his voice. _Can't keep that boy down…_ he thought happily.

"All right, Naruto you can take the blindfold off now", the Sandaime directed.

Almost quivering with excitement, Naruto took off the blindfold… and blinked.

And blinked again.

And again.

"Oji-san, what's the surprise?" a still blinking Naruto said.

The Third laughed again. This little excursion would be just the way to stop Naruto from dwelling on what had just happened. The smile vanished from his face as if it had been erased.

Fools.

Ignorant fools.

The Third quickly controlled himself before Naruto noticed his killing intent.

Did not want that happening. Not after what just happened.

The elderly Hokage shook the thought out of his mind and turned to the expectant Naruto.

And smiled.

The aged Hokage took Naruto's hand and led him to a small shop on the corner. It had the name Ichiraku's proudly posted.

"It's a restaurant, Naruto", replied the Third. "We are going to get some ramen.," he said smiling slightly. _Ramen… the Fourth loved ramen too._

The Hokage looked down at Naruto and grinned. "Come on, let's go Naruto", he said.

---------------------------------------

Inside the ramen shop

---------------------------------------

Naruto gulped down his tenth bowl of pork ramen and let out a satisfied smile. "Wow, that was great, old man. Ramen is officially my favorite food ever", the now thoroughly stuffed Jinchuuriki grinned.

Tenchi Ichiraku, the owner of the ramen store looked at the boy with a curious mixture of horror, disgust, amazement and pure delight._ Wow, the kid looks happy for a change. I'm glad Hokage-sama decided to bring him here. Not only that but I'm going to make a fortune off this kid…_

Most of the inhabitants of the Village Hidden in the Leaves were very proud of and had a great respect for the renowned Third Hokage. So most of these would be surprised to see the look of the disgust on the normally benign old man's face as he watched Naruto inhale ramen. _What is he, a human disposal? I have got to find some sucker…I mean dedicated Konoha shinobi to foot the kid's ramen bill._

Elsewhere in Konoha, a fifteen-year old genin in the middle of his chuunin exams sneezed. Umino Iruka shuddered and looked at the horizon._ Why did I feel as if my wallet cried out in pain as if it saw a premonition of future emptiness? No, lack of food must be getting to me._

Back at Ichiraku's, Naruto was bidding a laughing Tenchi farewell. "Bye Tenchi-san, see you soon. I'll be back for more ramen", Naruto called out to the delight and sadness of the ramen cook and the Hokage respectively.

Naruto and the Hokage set out for the orphanage Naruto was living in. the boy suddenly stopped in the middle of the road and to the Hokage's amazement asked him a curious question. "Oji-san, can I become Hokage?"

To say the aged Hokage was shocked by this question was an understatement. He quickly pulled his face off the ground and asked shakily "Why do you want to be Hokage, Naruto?"

The four-year old looked at the old Hokage with a determined look in his eye. "Because I want to be just like you, Oji-san. I want people to respect me. I want to help people like how you just helped me" he said looking very determined. "I want to be-" his voice broke then came back strong "acknowledged" he finished.

The Third looked at Naruto fondly and ruffled his head ignoring his signs of protest. "If you work hard, Naruto one day you can be Hokage "

The blond jumped up. "You got it ", he exclaimed. "One day I'll become Hokage. Believe it!". The aged Hokage chuckled._ Maybe one day you will be…_

Author's Notes

Sorry for the delay. My computer was broken. I'll try to do better in future. I'm not too sure about the quality of this installment but I hope you like it. Please review!

TransaltingTheName: Thanks for the review. This will not be a **yaoi **fic.

Amorphusshadow: Naruto won't have telekinesis. His power will lean more to empathy.

Please tune in for the next installment where the story really gets started. Ja ne!

The Psychic Mind


End file.
